DISTANT LANDS!
by MarCor3
Summary: You Are Entering A Journey Far Away From Ooo! Please Hold On Tight And No Screaming - Thank You! Credited Goes To Pendleton Ward and HBO MAX. Grammar mistakes are all on me - yipes! ... ... ... Good News As Of Cartoon Network Schedule 2020! 'Distant Lands' Will Be Airing Around Fall 2020
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!_

_Here is a little didley for you Adventure Time fans, as we all await for the new upcoming four episodes. I will be adding a few spins to these four alternative short stories which are four Chapters in all, and maybe an extra bonus Chapter too! Okay then, with all that being said let this begin..._

* * *

**"BMO"**

As the scene opens up it shows Jake, Finn, and BMO sitting at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast with a stack of Jake's famous bacon pancakes, scrambled eggs, a jar of berry sauce, and orange juice. After some time ago ten years to be exact, the adventurers do not have much adventuring to go to these days. Jake has been with his now wife, Lady at her red barn house leaving Finn and BMO at the cabin that was built after the Gum War cleanup. A lot has changed although some things remain the same, the guys still spends some time with each other. And today is today, since Lady has gone to visit her parents in the Crystal Dimension.

"Oh wow, how I have missed your cooking and you too, Jake. You still got it bro, thanks" says Finn in between bites of his breakfast.

"Anytime bro, anytime and I have missed you too along with BMO and our adventuring" replies Jake walking towards the table to sit down to eat.

"YEAH Jake" shouts BMO, sitting at the table with his plate of food, that is going nowhere fast.

"So uh, what has you been up to as of lately Finn? You and Huntress still seeing each other" questioned Jake to Finn.

Wiping his mouth Finn replies back, "Ah yeah you know the usual stuff around the Candy Kingdom, helping out the candy peeps since there is not much danger anymore with the LICH gone, along with that episode with GLOB. Things are okay, as for with HW we are still seeing each other as she does have other obligations to her forest society".

"Yeah, yeah" with a nod to his head, Jake gets up clearing the table now and cleaning off BMO's screen. "So in other words, you are bored out of your damn mind".

"Hell yeah I am. Sometimes my MOM would come around if I'm not already over to her place at Candy Kingdom city. I really miss the crazy adventures that we use to go on a lot Jake, and with BMO at times too" Finn picks up the little guy, carrying him over the the couch to play a game.

"Oh damn dude, you know of my relationship duties as a husband and it is high time that I grow up for a change" Jake worried as he looks at his brother while washing the dishes.

"Sure man, I get that. Hell it is about time that I had finally grew up too, and Huntress is making sure of that" Finn says as he plays a game of dungeon battle. "I need some kind of wild adventure or whatever at this point, you know to get myself back into the game. I feel a bit rusty with hardly nothing to do at all except for_ S-E-X_ with HW" Finn spells out to his bro, hoping that BMO did not catch on.

"Hehehehe, that a boy, now that's what I'm talking about...totally Tier 15 and beyond" Jake glowed at his brother giving him a high-five.

_**Zip-biz-zip-biz-zip-biz,**_ all of a sudden something is strangely wrong with BMO! It seems as though there is a transmitter interference to his hard drive.

"BMO, what's going with you? Hey Jake, I think there is something wrong with BMO. It is like he just started blitzing out or something all of a sudden" shouts Finn in a panic as he tries to check the batteries.

Jake runs to his brother's aid to check to see what is going on with their little friend's computer chip "Watch out Finn, let me see here. Well his batteries are fine, I do not see any of his circuits messed up or anything but..."

Just then, BMO skyrockets to the roof and out of the cabin! The brothers watches in shock of what just happened as they look to see where BMO is at in the sky. They quickly runs outside, hoping to maybe catch the green computer robot but once they are outside, there is no BMO to be found! Reaching for his phone, Finn calls PB and then his MOM, to tell them of what has just happened!

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring...**_

"C'mon pick up PB, pick up" Finn anxiously paces the grounds outside his cabin. "C'mon PB, pick up" as Jake too looks on, hoping to rescue BMO as soon as possible.

Bonnie and Marcy both has just stepped out of the shower together, still dripping wet as they are kissing, biting, and sucking on each other's necks as they heard the phone rang.

"Uh huh, no don't get that Bonnie. We still have more fucking to do" whispered Marcy as she nibbles on Bonnie's neck some more. Even though it feels so good right now to her neck, her phone just keeps ringing but she still chooses to ignore it.

"Yep you are right babe, Pep But can answer it so if it is important he will let me know" Bonnie replies weakenly to the kisses and caresses of her body as they both are lying on top of the bed, as Marcy continues to give her girlfriend pleasure.

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

"Mistress Bonnibel, Mistress Bonnibel...there is urgent news from Finn and Jake about BMO" Pep But shouts through the thick double doors of Bonnie's bedroom chambers.

"Oh for fuck sakes, can anyone around here take care of their own problems today" Marceline angrily murmurs as she rolls off of Bonnie as she lays on the bed, covered with a thin sheet.

"Yes Pep, what are you talking about" questioned Bonnie, a bit confused and sexually frustrated at the moment as she gets up after putting on her robe, and opens the door for her butler.

"I'm so very sorry to disturb you, my Princess but it is of great importance that you take this call" Pep reaches out to give Bonnie the phone.

"Hello Finn, what is -" answers Bonnie before she can get any other words out over the phone, Finn immediately cuts in on her.

"PB you gotta come quick, it is BMO! He just skyrocketed right out of here at the cabin" hysterical shouted Finn, in a mad panic along with Jake.

"He is not kidding, Bonnie. BMO just shot right up to the roof out of the cabin, I saw it with my own eyes" Jake shouted too, into the phone about their little buddy's disappearance.

"Okay, okay alright. I will be right on over as quickly as I can along with Marceline" says PB as she hangs up the phone, giving it back to her butler as he then takes his leave, as she walks over to her closet to get dress.

"What is going on with the dweebs, babe" casually says Marcy as she gets up and floats near Bonnie inside the walk-in closet.

"Well, obviously I'm not sure. The fellows are saying that BMO just starting blitzing out and next thing they know is that BMO just skyrocketed right up to the roof and out. They can not find him around the cabin and the both of them are in a state of panic" says Bonnie as she is putting on her clothes. A pair of pink jeans, a white blouse, a pair of white sneakers, and her baseball cap. She then goes on to get her science pack supplies, just in case. "We will meet up with them at Finn's cabin and his MOM should be there too. I do not know what is going on, but we are about to find out" PB finishes saying as she calls for her pet Morrow.

"Skyrocketed, BMO...the poor little guy" Marceline says softly. "I wonder what could have brought that on, strange..." she questioned to herself as she has gotten ready to leave with Bonnie. Blue jeans, black sneakers, black t-shirt, and her black umbrella. After Bonnie gave instructions to Pep, she and her girlfriend are off to Finn's cabin on the Morrow.

"Finn sweetie, I came as soon as you had call me. What is the matter of your robot friend skyrocketing in the sky" Minerva said to her son and Jake.

"Oh MOM, glad that you could come to try and help us out. I do not know where to begin, it all happened so fast. BMO is just gone" Finn reiterated back to his mother.

"Hm, let me see can I track him anywhere from my computer sensory" Minerva responds to her son and Jake, as they looks on as she work her computer magic.

_'Reading data entry: BMO's location locked'..._ "Oh wow Finn and Jake! It seems to appear that your robot friend is in space" Minerva notified to Finn and Jake.

"Damn SPACE"! shouted the brothers in unison.

"What is he doing up there. How is that even possible and just WHY" asked Finn, from his Mother to Jake.

Just then too, PB and Marcy have landed and were getting off of the Morrow. As they both approaches the three individuals, Bonnie immediately goes to Minerva who has a data printed out with something on it.

"Hey guys, now what is really going on here. May I see that, Minerva. Thank you" as the AI hands it over to Bonnie as she quickly reads over the data information. Marcy reads it alongside her and even she can not believe what she is seeing.

"Woah dudes, did BMO say anything before this happened" Marcy turns around to questioned Jake and Finn.

"Yeah, what was said or seemed out of place before guys" PB added as everyone look on to hear of this information.

"Well after me, Jake, and BMO finished eating breakfast I went to play a game on BMO's screen on the couch" Finn explains. "Then all of a sudden 'WHAM' BMO just started blitzing out or something. He could not talk to us as this was happening to him. I guess because of his circuitry or something I do not know" Finn continues to say scratching his head in confusion.

Bonnie and Minerva takes that information of Finn's and put two and two together to reveal : "Oh fuck, BMO has gone to my Space Candy Kingdom of the galaxy" Bonnie reveals to everyone.

"But why though, Bon" Marcy asks, looking at her lover.

"Yeah Bonnie, why" says Finn and Jake as they both looked up into the sky.

"I'm not entirely sure but we are all about to find out soon. But first we will need a rocket ship for transport to go and collect BMO from space" declared Bonnibel. "And while we are at it, to also check on my alien candy citizens. We will leave as soon as possible, everyone pack whatever items and supplies that you need for this trip, because this journey will be unpredictable" Bonnie says to everyone. "Minerva, I will need for you to remain here on Earth to help monitor our progress and to stay in communication with. You will stay in my palace where the control room is. Pep will show you were it is and we will keep in contact - pronto" Bonnie had stated to Finn's mother as she and Pep prepares to leave for the candy palace.

"No problem, I can do that Bonnibel. You can count on me. Finn my son, I want you to be careful...all of you really" Minerva says to her son and his friends before she and Pep heads to the candy palace where the control room is located.

"Ready Bon" says Marcy.

"Yeah, let us get going. Finn, Jake we will be right back to pick up you guys" PB says before getting back onto the Morrow.

"You got it PB, we will be ready and waiting" Jake replies eagerly to the ladies, as they set off to the sky towards her palace.

"Shit, I did not expect this type of an adventure Jake but I'm ready for the challenge. To save BMO" Finn shouts up into the air with his fist raised towards the sky.

"You said it bro, you said it" Jake says back as they both go into the cabin to gather all of what they will need for this long distance journey...

* * *

**A/N : Heya Adventure Time peeps! Hoped that you liked this first intro of our lovable little guy in somewhat of a pickle, gosh! Be sure to drop a comment, it helps my motivation - Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Into The Farthest Galaxy**

* * *

"FINN" screeched BMO, as he rockets off into the sky at full speed! "What is going on, help me, Finn and Jake! I cannot seem to control myself because of this gravity force is pulling at me" as they managed to say while they continue to sails in the morning cloudy skies!

Soon though, BMO lands flat faced with a thump onto a dusty surface. There he lays on his back after flipping himself over to finish gathering his wits. BMO is staring up into dark skies with shining bright stars. "Where am I and what is this place" BMO questioned itself as they stand up onto the ground and looks around. The strange new scenario is something to be admired with the surface like some sort of stardust on the plains. It is almost similar to the Candy Kingdom but with bright city lights, flying vehicles, tall buildings, and candy citizens?! BMO just stood there in the middle of the city looking around not knowing of what to make of all this! But soon though, they see a very familiar face in the crowded city and they yelled out their name as the little computer robot approaches closer to the figure.

"Hello Banana Man" BMO yells as he comes into view and Banana Man turns around and is shocked by who he sees here!

"BMO" not sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him. "BMO is that you, how did you get here" questioned Banana Man. The two little creatures hugged one another not believing in what in the world are they doing here?!

"BMO, how did you get here. Where are Finn and Jake" Banana Man asked, still puzzled of BMO appearance here on the Space Candy Kingdom?

"I have no idea. One second me, Finn, and Jake were sitting at the breakfast table while Finn was playing a video game of mines and then ZAP, I was being pulled from out of Finn's gasp, through the roof of the cabin, and into the morning sky" explains BMO to their friend.

"Oh No" alarmed Banana Man at BMO! "This is not good at all. I must try to contact Finn and Jake, it is of a matter of life or death" Banana Man hurriedly picks up the little robot and runs to his invention laboratory room! "I'm sorry about that little guy, but I was trying to alert anyone within a distance to my distress signal of a deadly space emergency in the furthest reaches of the galaxy".

"Oh wow, that would explain my frequencies responding to your distress call then. But how can I warn the guys and everyone in Ooo? I do not think that no one can rescue me here, Banana Man" sadly says the little robot with a frown on their screen face.

"Do not worry BMO, for I am Banana Man - inventor of gadgets and trinkets. Hey BMO do you remember when we test launched my rocket and it was a success" ...

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me being zapped into space and on this strange planet"

"Well, it is obviously little dude that my missing rocket must have come back after we launched four of them into the sky that day. I did not think much of it at the time of missing one small rocket, but obviously it has started something deadly and someone or something has manipulated the rocket for bad" Banana Man stresses to BMO, while he is on his computer workbench trying to get a signal from Ooo Earth of what is going on here in the Space Candy Kingdom. "You could say that my rocket has become a Comet" revealed Banana Man of whoever had deadly intentions upon this planet!

"No, then we must hurry with getting a signal to Finn and the others to help save Princess Bubblegum's candy citizens as well as their world here"

"Right and let me just readjust your circuits here" while he rewired BMO's computer wires. "Let us hope that this will work, and our friends from Ooo can come to the rescue in time before that Comet rocket explores here".

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside The Space Shuttle**

"Bonnibel, you guys are looking good out there. All controls are functioning properly on-screen and I have Lady, Simon, Pep, and some of my Minerva bots in place here for additional assisting. We are ready and waiting for your command at any given moment" radioed Minerva to Bonnibel on their channel frequency.

"Thank you, Minerva. All systems here are ago with a clear view of the Universe in front of us. We should be arriving at my Space Candy Kingdom in about two more hours. Let us all stay in touch for the long haul alright" Bonnie relayed back to Minerva Bot and the others at the command center of the Candy Kingdom's towers.

"Copy that, Bonnie"

After taking off her headgear, Bonnie looked around at her crew. Finn and Jake, over on the right side of the shuttle ship while her babe, Marceline on her left side. They have been traveling in space for over six hours and they are all worried about what is to come and of their little robot friend, BMO.

"It is so strange of how all of this is happening and poor little BMO is caught up in the middle of it. We will rescue them and seek why this is all happening in the first place" says Bonnie to everyone on board.

"You are telling me. I still can not explain that laser beaming shockwave that grabbed BMO" Finn says as he lounged back into his chair at the control panel board.

"Damn, poor little dude just took off - fast. PB, I think there is more to it then what meets the eye of why this is happening all of a sudden" Jake retorts to Bonnie.

"Yeah Bon, Jake is right. Something or someone is messing with the cosmos out here" Marceline response spreading her arms out over the windshield of the computer board while she too, lounges backward into her seat.

"PB, what are you thinking of. I am worried about what could be happening to BMO right now, all alone and scared. I hope that they are alive wherever they may be at. It is not a coincidence of this strange bullshit. BMO is lost somewhere out there and we can not even get a signal to locate them yet, I'm worried guys" replies Finn in his plead to the crew.

"Well, I have faith that we will locate BMO and get to the butt-" Bonnie is suddenly interrupted by a strange radio signal on the monitor screen. "What in the world, Minerva are you getting this? Lock it in, everybody buckles up and holds on" alarmed Bonnie from her seated position as a strange buzzing signal is coming through their airwaves on the shuttle!

"Got it, Bonnie. We have a lock and the signal frequency is coming from a place called the Space Candy Kingdom. Are you familiar with this location, Bonnie" questioned Minerva Bot to Bonnibel on the headset?

"We are reading it loud and clear, Minerva. And yes, those are my other candy citizens from that planet. You and everyone else stay at the ready, for whatever is to come" Bonnie warned the others back on Ooo...

"Roger. We have you all on-screen and keeping watch for any suspicion going on there. But there seems to be a voice trying to come through, it sounds a bit static..."

"Hello, can anyone hear this, Hello Hello" repeats the static voice over the intercom radio. "Hello please say something, Hello out there, anyone"...

"Hello, hello there. This is Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Space Shuttle speaking, can you hear me" Bonnie speaks repeatedly back into the radio channel on her headsets.

"Yes, this Banana Man and you're robot friend BMO here. Hello, I can barely hear you" speak Banana on the radio too.

"What, Banana Man" questioned both brothers as they look at each other with a questioned expression on their faces. "Banana Man dude, why are you on the radio channel" Finn responded to Banana Man.

"Finn, yeah Finn" shouted BMO! "I am okay, Finn. I am on a new planet Finn, it is beautiful here and Banana Man is here too" excitedly shouted the little robot over the radio to Finn.

"Hey there BMO dude. So glad to hear from you again little buddy, we were really worried about you and missed you BMO" Finn excitedly replies back to the little GameBoy robot.

"BMO dude, so glad to hear from you little guy," Jake says excitedly, glad to hear of their friend is sounding okay!

"Heya B's, it is good to hear your voice little man" Marceline interjects with her radio comment to BMO...

"Yeah, Jake and Marceline Yeah! Everyone is coming to save little ole me" cried teary-eyed BMO...

"Okay, I hate to break up the chat party but Banana Man is it" Bonnie intervenes over the radio channel to Banana Man and BMO. "Can you explain as much as you can of why BMO is there on the Space Candy Kingdom planet".

"Yes sure, of course. I was telling BMO earlier when he had dropped down here of the possible missing rocketship that I had launched about ten years ago on Ooo. After not finding that missing rocket, I had considered it a loss and did not think much about afterward until now. My educated guess of why BMO is here now is because of that missing rocketship and I believe something or maybe someone might be manipulated it for their own bad purpose" Banana Man explained as clear to Bonnie and the others.

"Hm, that would explain a lot then. Minerva did you get all that" Bonnie initiated to Finn's cyborg Mom over the on-screen monitors of the Space Shuttle.

"Got it, Bonnie. We can pinpoint a Cosmic comet heading in that direction in about approximately thirty-six hours from now. What is your request to eliminate this situation" questioned Minerva bot.

"Keep tracking that comet! Pep, Lady, and Simon - I will need for you all to maintain our statics on-screen by helping the Minerva bots and keeping the Ooo citizens calmed of what is happening right now. BMO seems safe and with me going there to check up on my other candy citizens, we will keep everyone posted of our progress. If there is no signal after I have spoken to you all, then it probably because we are out of range because of the comet gets closer to the planet Candy Kingdom. As for now, you all in Ooo please look after yourselves and each other. Hopefully, we all will be a success in destroying or avoiding this catastrophe. Candy Space Shuttle, over and out" Bonnie signing off to prepare for her crew and friends' landing on the new planet.

"Glob speed, Crewmembers and be safe everyone. We will keep the monitor running until we can hear from you all again" Minerva bot and the others say and agree as they look onward at the space shuttle disappear in the universe abyss.

"Oh, I hope that they all come back safely," says Lady...

"I am counting on it, Lady. They do have each other now and we can only hope for the best of their mission to retrieve BMO, and try to stop that comet" Simon replies comfort to Lady and the others in the control room.

"While you all keep a watch out, I will go and round up the candy people as my Mistress asked", Pep says as he takes his leave out of the room heading towards the villages in within the candy kingdom. The others nodded their heads at him and went back to watching the monitors of their loved ones and friends...

"Hello Banana Man and BMO are you still there," asked Bonnie.

"Yes, yes we are still here. Can you be able to help us here, I do not think that I can do it alone" worried Banana Man to Bonnie.

"No worries, we are on the way, over," Bonnie says before she takes her headsets off. "Guys, we are in for some major space bull. Our ETA now is thirty minutes out of my planet. Make sure all of your equipment gear is packed, I have a reserved cabin on that planet that we can stay at. We will be okay and handled this comet and get BMO back with us".

"I sure hope so," Jake says going towards his bunker to check of his gear as well as Finn too...

* * *

**The Arrival On Planet Space Candy Kingdom**

"Oh wow, hey Jake come look at this man. This place is glittery and bright, oh look over there dude, some candy peeps" Finn expresses his shock of observing PB's new planet for the first time.

"Woah man, this place is like what Marceline told us about centuries ago of a town called Las Vegas, with all of the pretty lights," Jake says thinking of that memory some time ago from Marceline's storytelling.

"Fuck Bon, you have literally taken up the idea of what I had described from over a thousand years ago when humans once ruled the Earth" teased Marceline at her girlfriend.

"Well, you had described it so damn gorgeous so I had wanted to instill that image here for my space candy citizens and others alike" proudly says, Bonnie back to Marceline and the boys as they are unloading off of the shuttle behind her reserve cabin. Checking on her scanner watch as she equipped the others with one too, Bonnie picked up a signal that she had remembered when she planted her computer chip onto BMO.

"Yes, it still works" shouted Bonnie. "C'mon everyone, let us go and locate BMO and talk to your gadget friend, this Banana Man" Bonnie tells the group as they prepare for whatever comes next on this strange planet!

"Oh yeah, this should be interesting" Jake says as they are off walking about into the new Candy Kingdom city...

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**I hope that this is getting your interest as our four favorites go on to explore and ventures out into seeking their little friend BMO, Banana Man, the candy citizens, and more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"OBSIDIAN"**

* * *

"Okay everyone, first thing's first. We locate BMO, check on my candy citizens, and most definitely try to stop that Comet from hitting Ooo Earth. Do you all have on your watches" Bonnie asked her friends, as they trekked through the strange inhabitants of this territory?

"Yeah PB, we are all set and ready for anything" mentioned Finn, as Bonnie nodded to him.

"And as always, I have my battle-ax strapped on my back and ready for some action," Marceline says too, excited.

As the group walked farther on land, they heard some fainted noise coming from a distance but did not give it too much thought for now. But suddenly, their swatches started beeping an alert signal giving them BMO's location. Soon they had arrived at Banana Man's apartment building and headed towards the elevators to the fifth floor.

Once the group stepped onto the landing of Banana Man's floor, they did not have time to knock because BMO rushed to open the door for his friends!

"Yeah, you guys made it! I am so happy now" BMO screamed excitement when he sees his family in the doorway while he is hugging on their legs!

"Hey, there little dude. So glad that we were able to rescue you. Finn and I were worried out of our minds over your strange disappearance" spoke Jake as he picks up his buddy moving further into the apartment.

"Yeah and speaking of disappearing, Banana Man I had no idea that you had even left Ooo" Finn stated to Banana Man as he joined them in his living room.

"Well around ten years ago after the Gum War in Ooo, myself and BMO here were on top of a cliff as I was launching off my homemade rocketships. All of them were successful except for one and with it not coming back down, I figured that it had gotten lost somewhere. But little did I know that my lost rocketship had reached beyond the galaxy and now it has returned only to be on a Comet" explained Banana Man to the others as they sat around on the couch.

Suddenly the apartment building began to tremble with a bit of force.

"Banana Man has this planet endured with quakes after you have arrived ten years ago" questioned Marceline as she holds Bonnie near her on the floor along with the others taking cover.

"Oh yeah, that. Only just now recently but I ignored it thinking that it was normal. Hm, could it be coming from that rocket comet"?!

"I do not know, but it seems to perhaps fit this coincident all of a sudden" replied Bonnie. Checking on her swatch for any signal from home was a no-go so she quickly opened up her bag of gadgets, and hoping that she had the right tools for this mission.

"Come on everyone to my monitor room. I have a big screen in there and just maybe we can locate the rocket comet and check on more neighboring colonies" suggested Banana Man, as everyone got up to follow after the tremors were settled.

"Good idea, let's go"

"Woah, it looks just like yours Bon, a little smaller before you closed it off at the castle," says Marceline.

Banana Man flipped the switch to turn on the three monitors while both he and Bonnibel gathered their gadget pieces of equipment. Once the monitors were at full power, they scanned across the territory. The New Candy Kingdom appeared first, looking normal as it probably should be. Then on to other unexplored lands that the group has not seen as of yet. All of them watched carefully seeking out where those tremors were coming from as well as looking for the Comet. All of a sudden, out of nowhere there is an explosion! The group ran out the door after having witnessed what just happened and gotten into one of Banana Man's vehicles.

"We must hurry and try to see can we be some form of help to those citizens" shouted Finn as Banana Man drove them across the plains where the smoke could be seen far off from them.

"Everyone is ready, we do not know of what we are up against so stay alerted," Marceline says. Speeding across the land they had arrived in no time flat and all jumped out of the vehicle, with their weapon tools prepared for whatever! Marceline, always having her battle-ax at the ready when major trouble is near and of course her vampire supernatural skills to boot. Jake using his ever-popular alien shape-shifting abilities, while Finn has yet another weapon but instead of a sword, it is a staff with a white snake wrapped around it. This will be his first time ever using it and it is a gift from his Mom sometimes back after the Humans arrived at Ooo perceiving the war. BMO, Bonnibel, and Banana Man both having their tools with a bit of BMO's assist.

As the group approached closer to the unfamiliar territory, Banana Man instinctively recognized who the citizens were and what type of damaged the explosion has caused!

"Oh no, it is the Glass Kingdom and with this amount of damage done to their kingdom, I do not know if they can all survive this" spoke BM as he is looking around the area. Suddenly out of nowhere pops a little child like a glass creature and he seems to be lost! He sees the group and instantly he runs towards them with a look of fright on his cracked face.

"Help me, help me" shouted the little one. The group all rushed to him to help him in any way they can. Bonnie spoked first to the child.

"Woah there little one, where are your parents at and you are hurt, can you understand me"?

"Yes, I do understand. My name is Fragile and no time for questions. But can you all help me as the glass kingdom is being destroyed by some blast towards the stars" responded the glass child?

_'Blast from the stars'_ whispered the group as they all looked up to see that it was some type of sparkle coming from the night sky along with the tremors again!

Once again the sparks started shooting down on the glass kingdom while the citizens were running for safety. Bonnie and the group ran towards some shelter with the young lad as they shielded him from any harm.

"Banana Man, I am going to need you to come with me. We need to find out who is in charge here. Marceline, Finn, and Jake stand close by me and be ready for whatever" Bonnie instructed to them with BMO in her arms while the child leads them to the palace.

"Watch out, incoming sparks" shouted Jake as he covered over everyone as they still trek through the broken glass town. "Phew, that was a close one. Everyone alright" as he peeked under himself to see that his friends were okay.

Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out her satellite laser gun and aimed it towards the threat. Marceline and Jake grew over fifteen feet tall to help and reach this spark fire comet, while Finn is at the ready to strike with his staff.

"PB and Banana Man, will it take a blast shot to end these fallen spark fires"

"Maybe Finn, but we can only try. Here it goes Marcy, Jake take cover" shouted Bonnie. As they both took cover, Bonnibel and Banana Man took a shot at hit the incoming ball of sparks! Jake grew a bit bigger as Marceline shielded herself with her demon blue flames while she had her battle-ax on hand ready to strike at the comet ball.

"Let us time this just right you guys. If my calculation is correct then with one big hit from all of you, we should be able to knock this comet ball back into space", commanded Bonnie. "Get ready, here it comes in one, two, three, HIT" shouted Bonnie all of them.

And in that slow-motion moment, the group hit the rocket comet with full force! The sound from the impact along was massive that it shocked the rest of the land around them all. Jake and Marcy dealt with the comet's impact the most as they both hit it 'out of the park'! Bonnie, BMO, and Banana Man used their laser ray guns to break the comet into bits as Finn, with his staff sword magically shielded the Glass Kingdom territory from even further breakage.

After a moment or so the group looked around to see the Glass citizens coming out of hiding including the King and Queen. They all looked at each other, making sure that they were okay as the citizens gathered around them all to congratulate their heroic service on their planet! "Thank you, thank you all for saving us from a catastrophe disaster", exclaimed the King and Queen of the Glass Kingdom.

"It was really not a problem, your Majesties. We all were very happy to help and try to save everyone" Finn stated to the glass royals.

"Nonsense my young man, you all are heroes here and the Queen along with myself would like to invite you all as our special guest to our upcoming festival next week", insisted the King.

"Thank you for this royal honor, we would love to attend. Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum from planet Earth and these are my trusted friends and girlfriend.

"Hello, your Majesties. My name is Finn Mertens" as he shakes the royals hand, along with Jake, Marceline, BMO, and Banana Man.

"I am Marceline Abadeer with our little Gameboy buddy here BMO"

"Hello King and Queen of the Glass Kingdom", says BMO.

"I am Jake the Dog, at your service".

And you already know of me, your highnesses, 'handyman' Banana Man".

And lastly is little Fragile, who was there standing by BMO after Marcy put him back down when the Queen spotted him. She reached out her arms to give him a big hug. "Fragile son, you had me and your father worried out of our minds. We thought that you had been crushed by that awful blast from the stars. Where had you run off too young man" the Queen says to her son as she still hugged him.

"Oh shucks Mom, I was running to seek help and I had come upon these strangers so I trusted them enough to assist us here" explained Fragile.

"Well, still Fragile son you had me and your mother worried but now that all is right again I guess that I could let you by this one time", says the King to his son.

"Thank you, Father-Mother. May I tag along with my new friends, BMO is the same size as me" asked the royal glass child.

"I do not know" as the King looked towards Banana Man. "Mister Banana Man probably has things to do..."

"It is quite alright your Majesty. Fragile can come along with me and BMO back to the shop for a while" Banana Man said as he and the group were packing it up and heading back towards their cabins.

"Princess Bonnibel, we will be looking forward to your visit soon" the Queen reminded the group as they headed out of the Glass Kingdom territory.

"I will have a group of my trusted glass constructors here by this week if that is okay with you both" Bonnie insisted.

"Why, what a lovely offer Princess Bonnibel. I will see to it that they have everything that they will need for supplies and thank you all again" says the Queen as she and her husband return back to their palace.

* * *

The ladies had been dropped off at the cabins, the boys decided to join BMO, Banana Man, and little Fragile at the shop.

After their separate showers, Bonnie was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, pre-cooked spaghetti, and meatballs, two slices of strawberry cake, a bowl of strawberries and red dye tea for Marceline and herself inside the refrigerator. Marceline slowly came from behind wrapping her slim, yet strong arms around Bonnie's waistline as she starts caressing and lightly kissing on her girlfriend's neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm, that feels so good honey. With all that has happened as of late, this quiet time with you is welcoming"

"I aim to please you, BonBon. Thanks for introducing me as your girlfriend in front of the royals, I am touched" as she slowly, teasingly pushes her tongue inside her lover's mouth. Forgoing the beverages and food, Bonnie and Marcy headed straight for the bedroom. Making up for the lost time back in Ooo, Marceline, and Bonnibel savored every minute while the Finn, Jake, and BMO were out.

"You do not have to ever thank me for that, Sweetheart. I will always claim you as my girlfriend"

"Hm, how 'bout as my wife then"

"Wha-"?

"You heard me. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife forever and eternity"

"YES, I DO"

Bonnie jumped for the joy of this surprised, unexpected marriage proposal from her then-girlfriend to her now fiancee!

"What, when, how did you even have a ring just out of the blue Marceline"

"Bon babe, you forget that I am part demon and I can summons up a diamond rock for you at a whelm, plus Juan knows to be at my disposal when I call for him to be"

Gazing at the sparkles of the diamonds shining on her finger as she holds out her hand from when Marcy slid the ring on her finger, Bonnie is definitely the happy, luckiest woman in all of Ooo!

They made passionate love to freaky/nasty love, lazy love, and animal/hunger love. They wore each other out and they had loved it without no interruptions none whatsoever...

* * *

**A/N: Heya Adventure Time Fans!**

**Glad that you could join us for another Chapter filled read of pseudo 'Distant Lands'! **

**I am hoping for a great turn out for these four (4) episodes and maybe they could bring back the Adventure Time comics as well (fingers crossed)...**

**Anyway stay safe, stay clean, stay home, and eat healthy foods and drink liquids. This CORVID-19 is not a joke folks so do take precautions. Also, I am not sure if 'Distant Lands' were scheduled for April 2020 or later on in the coming year, but with what is happening now (World Pandemic), I am sure that it has been delayed for an unforeseen amount of time. In the meantime though, let us all entertain ourselves with some good ole ADVENTURE TIME!**


End file.
